


Last Bot on the Range

by patrickthewriter



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some more fun from Camfield's prompt party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Bot on the Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts), [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts), [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



Last Bot on the Range

 

“Oh, that’s....” Ultra Magnus looked at the bright, yellow fighter as he stood tall. The insecticon had jumped on him, pushing the large, old bot back. It took all his might not to reach for his hammer, push it off and smash him the way any insecticon should be smashed.

“Bob,” Sunstreaker laughed. “This anyway to greet a cop?”

“Hero,” Ultra Magnus sighed wearily as the Insecticon found its way back to its owner. His optics nearly widened in surprise when the other bot mounted Bob the way a human would a horse. 

Magnus looked back at his ship, before looking around at the wreckage that surrounded him. “I thought this was all that was left?”

“Just me, ghosts, and insecticons,” Sunstreaker replied. “And I’m only certain about two of those things.” He gave Bob a subtle kick, causing it to turn and start walking, six legs moving mostly in tandem. 

Magnus sighed, not wanting to see the devastation anymore, transformed to follow. “I should arrest you for this.”

“For what?” Sunstreak wondered. “Being dead and alive?”

“For enslaving a sentient bot,” Magnus said.

“Bob likes this,” Sunstreaker said. “He’s a pet.”

“Still illegal.” The continued on slowly. Sunstreaker was picking a careful course. Magnus was struggling to keep up with all the debris that covered the remaining roads on their planet. He could understand the necessity for getting around, but....

Weren’t insecticons like any other Cybertronian? Or were they another of Megatron’s dirty tricks. Dumb robots, Magnus’s superstructure shivered at the thought. They were no better than human automatons. He scanned Bob, looking for signs of higher intelligence, a spark like themselves. He didn’t know what to make of it. They had sparks, t-cogs, survived off a minimal amount of scavenged energon. 

Are they animal or people? He wondered. Experiments, Magnus thought would also be forbidden.

Bob reared up, crying out in an unholy noise. Sunstreaker looked down as they reached a ridge. Deep down in the gorge that had been carved out of the surface by a crashed satellite, more insecticons migrated through.

“He keeps them at bay,” Sunstreaker said. “Otherwise, we’d have been swarmed.”

“Primus,” Magnus swore. “What has become of us?” He transformed again to see it with his own optics. Their massing, feeding, fighting over the same scraps.... 

Were the Cybertronians any better than their Insecticon creations?


End file.
